sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Miles and Ash
Miles and Ash (マイルスと灰 *used google translate, and Ash is ash fire there*) - Fire types characters, and are the first characters I made on this wiki. Backstory (How they met) Miles is a hedgehog who was born inhuman. Or inanimal... whatever. He was hated by his other students back when he was in grade school. The others thought that he didn't have a good "talent". Others have powers of ice, light, zero-gravity, even super speed. Miles never discovered what his special talent was. Miles was a troubled child. His father was abusive, and his mother was battling lukemia. Everthing bad that happened would dissapear in his 7th recess of school. After being bullied, for the last time, Miles rolled into a ball and weeped. He stopped, and heard weeping coming from under a green leaf. Miles uncovered the leaf, and found a flamling. A race that lives in the core of the earth, keeping the core warm. "W.. what are you crying about?" Miles said. "I noticed that my people do not need me to warm up the core, because I'm just a kid." "Don't worry. You look like you're older than me." The flamling was feeling a little calm, and the steam from his cheeks faded, and he almost looked like he was going to break a smile. Miles asked him- "How old are you?" "459-years-old. How old are you?" Miles was a bit embarresed and changed the subject. "What's your name?" "My name is Ash. A child from a race called the flamlings." "I'm Miles. A hedgehog with no special powers." Before the bell rang for recess to end, they talked about their similarities and diffrences. The had a lot in common, and became best friends. 11 years later After a decade and a year later, Miles and Ash's friendship is still growing strong. Over the years, Miles made a couple of friends, two with elemental powers. Volt - Has ability to create 45,000 - 55,000 bolts Cole - Ability to master earth and create islands that are 50 miles wide. Miles' father died the same year his mother died. Every year Miles visits their grave and leaves flowers. He knows that he will never forget that night they died. Miles and Ash currently work in a team called Natural Forces, with Volt, Cole, and an aqua hedgehog named Pamelia. Comic Series As stated in the Trivia section, Miles and Ash will soon have a comic story on DeviantART. I don't know when, but I will make it as soon as possible. The series will have over 23 stories. This story is non-canon #A New Adventure Begins! '' A backstory where the section "How they met" comes inside the comic. There is no need to tell the story '' 2. A Vexing Situation! First appearance of Vex the Fox, Miles' arch rival. 3. Popular Ash's fire starts to dim, and Miles has to find a way to help him. 4. Doctor Quillard Miles and Ash find out that Vex is being sent by someone. 5. A Special Someone '' First appearance of Alba the Cat, the story tells the same way in Alba's page.'' '' 6. Battered 'n' Bruised '' Throughout the story, Miles and Ash collect 2 strange gems believed to be emeralds. Vex is then sent '' by Dr. Quillard to retrieve them.'' '' 7. Clones! '' Vixen and Embers first appearance. The story is in Vixen and Ember's page. '' 8. Eaten Alive '' Miles and Alba start having problems with their relationship. '' 9. Game Set! '' Miles and Ash are transported into a video game, they must get out with no continues. '' 10. Natural Forces! '' Miles and Ash are recruited in the Natural Forces team. '' 11. Damsel's in Distress! '' Alba and Pamelia are captured by Dr. Quillard, and gives the boys a task if they want the girls to live. 12. Trip to Universe-11! First Appearance of Magma Miles. Story below this section. 13. Drawing a Blank '' Miles and Ash quit the team and go their own way.'' '' 14. Amnesia Miles and Ash lose their memory, and Dr. Quillard makes them believe they're bad. 15. Controlled ''Miles, Ash, and Alba have to save their friends from Dr. Quillards control. '' 16. Welcome to Japan! Part 1 ''Miles, Ash, Alba, and the Natural Forces team set one more mission on Japan. '' 17. Welcome to Japan! Part 2 '' Mutants from the underground reek havok in Tokyo. '' 18. Welcome to Japan! Part 3 Miles discovers that there is actually an alien underground making the mutants. 19. Welcome to Japan! Finale The alien is destroyed, and the mutants are gone. The crew then go back to Graylin. 20. Extinction ''Ash and Ember are turned into hedgehogs due to the 2 emeralds Miles and Ash found. '' 21. Frozen '' A shy wolf named Winter accidentally freezes all of Keebon because she thinks it's fun. '' 22. Beginning of the End! ''An alien race called Mightins take over Graylin, and it's up to Miles, Ash, Alba, and the team to stop them. '' 23. Moving On ''Miles sacrafices himself to save Graylin and stop the Mightons. Ash, Alba, and the team go their seperate ways. Season 2 comic is called Ash, and takes place after the main story. '' '' Universe-11 While taking a private mission, Miles, Ash, and Cole travel to another universe. There, they first see Mobius, but with dark skies and fire all around. Civilians running around with cuts all over their body. And coming out of a big fire, was a Shadow-looking hedgehog. Their first guess was Shadow, but he looked different. It was the Ultimate version of Miles. Ultimate Miles was the demon version of him. As a child, he was the one who killed his parents, and the people who bullied him... well, let's just say they're in happier places. This Miles didn't have Ash, Ash sacraficed himself to save the earth's core. This Miles had powers, burning everything he sees. He is actually possesed by a demon that won't let him take control of his body. Inside, Miles is watching, letting the demon kill everything he sees. He is unable to stop watching, terrified. Ultimate Miles soon dies after Miles and Ash fused. Magma Miles Magma Miles is a form of Miles and Ash when they both fuse together. His body is all flame, and no trace of bone, muscle, or tissue. His appearance involves 7 spines with a flame at the tip. Th e flames are actually Ash heads on the spines. The main spine has traces of ash fire running down to his forehead. He has shoulder pads made out of fire, and an all orange body. He first appeared when Miles' Ultimate counterpart caused destruction, and they couldn't stop him. After the transformation, Magma Miles thought that if he could take all the flame out of Ultimate Miles' body, he would be normal. Sadly, the flame is what keeps him alive, so Ultimate Miles died. Of course, Miles and Ash don't need any special type of gem to transform, they just need to fuse. Miles and Ash Real Name: Miles Gregson Mahogany, Ash Shrakenn Appearance: Yellow, red shading quills. Yellow fur./ Flaming red body, black face Eye Color(s): Miles - Green to Orange Ash - Orange Age: Miles - 17, Ash - 591 Super form: Magma Miles Team: Natural Forces Allies: Miles, Ash, Volt, Cole, Pamelia, Sven, Blockbuster, Alba Rivals: Vex the Fox, Dusty Love Interest: Alba the Cat Likes: Protecting Graylin from the Regime Dislikes: Any plan that involves hurting the innocent Siblings: Tyler Mahogany (brother, deceased), Falicia (sister, alive?) Birthplace: Keebon, Sowlark =Theme Songs= Quotes Miles: "Go, Go, Go!" - Ready to fight, travel, beginning a competition "Well, Fim cookies..." - When a plan backfires "Ash, you stinkin' flamelinot!" - Ash does something outlandish "Holy bajiberjabbers!" - Suprised, shocked "What the flippers?" - Confused "Bring it on, man!" - Fighting a villain, rival, sparring Ash: "Well, ain't that great?" - When a plan backfires "Blushin'!" - When Miles is blushing whenever Alba is around "Sometimes, I don't understand hedgehogs." - When seeing Miles doing something weird =2014= Miles and Ash's design has been changed for the year. Trivia Miles and Ash are travelers. They don't have a home. The first picture on this page really is the first picture I made with Miles and Ash. The first picture on the page is also Miles and Ash's original concept. The original concept for Ash was to have arms, and no black ash on his torso. Miles was originally supposed to have fire powers. They are the 3rd ever characters I've made. Because they are travelers, Miles carries a bag, which is in his current concept. Miles originally had two lockes of hair hanging down to his shoulders. Miles and Ash will soon have a comic series on DeviantART. Miles' rival, Vex, was made so I can give Miles a rival (lame, huh?). Ash's species, Flamelings, were extinct 2 years after Ash and Miles met. So the Magmalings take over the core. Due to that, Ash is the only one in his species, Except for one, who is on the bad side. Category:Good Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Elemental Abilities